Instantáneas
by Andhema
Summary: Dramione. Hermione pierde la memoria por culpa de una bludger durante un partido de Quidditch. Cuando despierta, ella solo reconoce a dos personas, su madre, y casualmente y sin encontrar ninguna explicación lógica, a un rubio y sexy Slytherin.
1. El partido

_**NOTA DE AUTORA:**_

1) Hola! Bueno, soy una gran fan de **Dramione**, y se me ocurrió una historia que como nunca leí ningún fic con una trama como la que yo imaginé pues me dispuse a escribir... Es mi primer Fic, y no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, si cuento ocuparán. Este es el primer capítulo, creo que es algo corto pero quería hacerlo justo así, como una introducción a la historia. No tengo pensado como continuarla, escribiré sobre la marcha, solo tengo pequeñas ideas. **Espero que les guste y si les gusta que me dejen algun review *-***

2) Soy española así que si no entienden algo, alguna expresión, palabra, etc, díganme y **contestaré a todas sus dudas**... Cuando chateo no parece que sea española pero no me sale escribir la historia de esta manera oki? espero que no les moleste mucho mi español jiji No sé cada cuento publicaré pero estoy enganchada de mi propia historia jaja así que no creo que deje pasar grandes lapsos de tiempo.

3) **Disculpen** si alguna vez edito mucho un capítulo o algo así, aún no sé bien como va la página, como os dije es mi primer fic... Leí muchos aquí pero no me hice cuenta hasta ahora que me decidí a escribir algo yo misma.

4) Sobre el fic, está **basado en la historia original de J. (A quien pertenecen todos los personajes que aparecen, al menos, en este capítulo** - no sé si inventaré alguno.. -) **hasta el 4to año**, pero el 5to año lo he "cambiado" sin mostrarlo ya que** la historia es sobre un sexto curso.** Es como si todo lo que pasó de Umbridge, el ED, la Orden, etc... No hubiese pasado. Espero que me hayan entendido jaja

5)** Al principio de cada capítulo pondré antes los avisos necesarios, ya que contendrá escenas fuertes no aptas para menores (Lemon).**

6) Si tienen **propuestas, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones que hacer, etc...** sobre el fic, algun capitulo, algo de lahistoria, algo que les gustaría que pasase, etc... **Háganmelo saber!** Como dije, **el fic no está escrito, lo escribiré sobre la marcha así que acepto todas esas cosas** (después será mi decisión hacer una de esas cosas si creo que me interesan o no, o si creo que sería interesante tomar ese rumbo, etc).

**Summary: **Hermione pierde la memoria por culpa de una bludger durante un partido de Quidditch. Cuando despierta, ella solo reconoce a dos personas, su madre, y casualmente y sin encontrar ninguna explicación lógica, a un rubio y sexy Slytherin.

Quieren saber más? LEAN PUES! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El partido**

Durante su quinto año en Hogwarts había entablado una más profunda amistad con Ginny Weasley, la que ahora era su mejor amiga. Después de su ruptura con Dean y algunas otras cosas que le pasaron a la pelirroja, Hermione se dio cuenta de que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a solas debido a que no se llevaba bien con ninguna de las chicas con las que compartía habitación y clases. Se creó una unión muy fuerte entre ellas porque ninguna de las dos había tenido antes una amiga que la apoyara en todo y en el momento que hiciese falta. Siempre estaban ahí, la una para la otra.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el gran comedor, untando mermelada de naranja en sus tostadas, al lado de su mejor amiga Ginny y en frente de sus dos mejores amigos desde hacia seis años, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Sus tres amigos vestían unas túnicas de Quidditch con los colores dorado y escarlata y el escudo de Gryffindor en su pecho, en el lateral izquierdo. Sí, partido. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

"Quidditch, dichoso deporte..." pensaba Hermione interiormente mientras veía como sus tres amigos no dejaban de engullir salchichas, bacon y huevos sin despegar las miradas de sus platos excepto para tomar un sorbo de sus jugos de calabaza. Ella nunca había entendido las reglas de ese deporte, ni las entendía, ni las quería entender, ni le gustaba observar como se golpeaban unos a otros o como se derribaban de sus escobas sin escrúpulos. Violencia, acentuación de la enemistad entre casas – sobre todo Gryffindor y Slytherin, por supuesto! – heridos, insultos... más las borracheras y.. todo lo demás que solía ocurrir cuando una casa celebraba su triunfo.

No, ella no lo soportaba... pero sabía que era importante para sus amigos, así que fingía sentir interés, sentir emoción, gritaba como una histérica como todos los demás entre la multitud cuando el equipo de su casa marcaba o cogía la snitch, felicitaba a sus amigos diciéndoles lo bien que habían jugado, e intentaba que el resto de la noche – la celebración – pasase rápido mientras observaba las extrañas y sorprendentes cosas que sucedían en esas ocasiones hasta la hora de dormir. Cada día había algún nuevo cotilleo, una acumulación de deberes, alguna pelea, la tensión por la cercanía de los exámenes de final de curso… y sí, milagrosamente, no se volvía a hablar de ese partido. Hasta que llegaba el siguiente.

– Herm, ¿te pasa algo? – Preguntó Ginny viendo como fruncía un poco el ceño mientras untaba la mermelada muy lentamente en su tostada.

–… ¿Eh? – La miró aún sin entender qué había dicho. Ginny levantó una ceja mientras sonreía pícaramente. – Oh… Gin, lo siento, ¿que decías?

– Decía que ya es la hora de bajar al campo, ¡Vamos! – dijo ella haciendo sonar la última palabra más alta para que Harry y Ron también se levantasen.

Hermione los acompañó hasta la entrada del campo donde se separaron y ella subió a las gradas y se sentó junto a Neville y Luna. Conoció a Luna el año pasado gracias a Ginny, ya que ésta era la única chica con la que se hablaba de su curso. Era un poco extraña, siempre hablando de animales mágicos que desde luego NO existían y un poco extravagante con sus collares y pendientes extraños, con ese aura de felicidad y paz que la caracterizaba y que transmitía. A pesar de ser una chica bastante rara, era noble, dulce, y además, aunque no lo pareciese, era directa, decía lo que pensaba a la cara y también daba buenos consejos. Extraños, sí, pero buenos.

A los quince minutos los jugadores de cada equipo salieron al campo y dio comienzo el partido. Dean Thomas era el escogido para hacer de comentarista en este partido, describía todas las jugadas que realizaban los jugadores de ambos equipos, iba anunciando como iba el marcador y gritaba a aquellos que eran muy violentos con los Gryffindor, aglo que McGonagall le reprendió por no ser objetivo. De momento el marcador iba 70 a40 a favor de Gryffindor, pero si Harry no atrapaba la snitch los Ravenclaws podrían remontar, ya que en verdad era un buen equipo.

Hermione observaba siempre de un lado a otro intentando seguir la quaffle, pero era algo que nunca conseguía "maldita sea... ¿por qué jugaran tan rápido?" de forma que siempre acababa por observar más a Harry, viendo como daba vueltas al campo o se paraba para observar alguna de las jugadas, o observaba a Ron y su cara de concentración protegiendo los postes como guardián que era. En ese momento Ron se tiró hacia su izquierda para parar un lanzamiento y casi se cae de la escoba del gran impulso que había tomado. Lavender Brown soltó un gritito muy infantil y se acercó más al borde de las gradas empujando levemente a Hermione, a quien se le cayeron los omniculares al suelo. "Aggg estúpida niñita, siempre loca por Ron, y el ni se da cuenta, será memo...". Se agachó a recoger sus omniculares en el momento en que Dean describía como un golpeador intentaba derribar a Harry de su escoba, el cual pudo esquivarla fácilmente gracias a la impresionante rapidez de su Saeta de Fuego.

"¡Potter esquiva la bludger con una sombrosa finta digna del capitán de su equipo! ...¡Cuidado! ¡La bludger lanzada por Samuels se dirige peligrosamente al público!" Hermione se levantó rápidamente del suelo alarmada, rogando que la bludger no lastimase a nadie.

****

PUFFFFFF

* * *

**Espero que les empiece a gustar la historia a pesar de ser una corta introducción, espero algún review con mucha ilusión *-*! besos!**

**Andhema**


	2. Hermione Granger

_**NOTA DE AUTORA:**_

1) **Gracias** a **nagini27** y **PrincesLynx** por sus reviews! También por los follows :D

Espero que me comenten, ya sean con algo positivo o negativo, lo aceptaré! xd y lo recibiré todo con ilusión!

2) Aquí traigo rapidito el segundo capítulo... estaba inspirada jaja

Espero que les guste, no quedó mucho más largo que el otro pero es mucho mejor, ya que no es una simple introducción.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Hermione Granger**

**Negro.** Solo un vacío negro, oscuridad. Pero empezaba a sentir algo, un leve cosquilleo en los dedos de las manos que intentaba mover, y la misma sensación en las piernas al intentar moverlas también. Y lo peor, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una desorientación completa. Debía agudizar sus sentidos. Oía voces, susurros, un llanto... No reconocía ninguna de esas voces que sonaban tan cerca. A pesar de su terrible dolor de cabeza se sentía cómoda, estaba estirada, y seguramente todos los ahí presentes pensaban que seguía dormida. Algún día debería abrir los ojos, ¿no?

Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos. "_Vaya, cuanta gente... ¿por qué me observan de esa forma tan... extraña?_" Cinco personas rodeaban su cama, una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, ella era la que lloraba, un chico alto y pelirrojo, lleno de pecas como la anterior, un moreno de ojos verdes con gafas, una chica rubia con unos enormes ojos azules que miraba el techo distraídamente, y una mujer a su lado que la cogía de la mano, en la que podía ver un halo de tristeza.

– ¿Mamá...? – dijo ella con voz débil. Su madre sonrió y esa tristeza en sus ojos fue substituida por alegría y... ¿esperanza?

– ¡Hermione! ¿Como estás? – dijeron algunos de los presentes sorprendidos.

– Yo... ¿Dónde estoy?

– En la enfermería Herm... Te golpeó una bludger en la cabeza y llevas 3 días inconsciente por fractura de cráneo. – Dijo el moreno de ojos verdes.

– Una bludj...¿qué? – Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. Estaba aturdida, mucho. ¿Enfermería? ¿De dónde? ¿Bludj... que dijo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Fractura de cráneo y seguía viva?

– Hermione, cariño – esta vez habló su madre, a quien dirigió su mirada confusa – Estamos en la enfermería del colegio, Hogwarts, recuerdas?

– ¿Hogwarts? – empezaba a enfurecerse por la confusión, por las palabras extrañas que no conocía, porque ella no iba a un colegio llamado "Hogwarts" ni había oído hablar nunca de él. – ¡No! ¡No sé que es Hogwarts, ni sé que es una bludji... bludjd... como se diga! ¡Ni si quiera se quienes sois vosotros! – acabó gritando mirando a los dos chicos y las dos chicas que la miraban con cara de... sorpresa, y miedo, y tristeza. La pelirroja empezó a sollozar.

– ¡Herm, somos nosotros! ¡Tus amigos! – la chica la miraba esperanzada y triste mientras caían lágrimas por sus mejillas – Herm... – dijo entonces un susurro, con voz suave – soy yo, Gin... Ginny Weasley... Tu mejor amiga, la hermana de tu mejor amigo – y señaló al pelirrojo que había al otro lado que parecía estar en estado de shock – de Hogwarts, de la casa Gryffindor – y señaló el escudo que llevaba en el pecho al lado izquierdo, un escudo dorado y escarlata con un león.

– Yo... Lo siento, pero no sé de que me hablas... yo no te conozco, ni a ti, ni a tu hermano, ni a ellos... por favor, iros, quiero estar con mi madre...

El moreno de ojos verdes la miraba con tristeza y dolor, pero no dijo nada. Abrazó a la pelirroja y la arrastró fuera de la enfermería. El pelirrojo seguía en estado de shock, y la chica rubia, la única que tenía una sonrisa en la cara como si nada hubiese pasado, se acercó a él y le puso la mano sobre el hombro para que reaccionara. Funcionó, dio un respingo y se dirigió a la puerta como si sus pies funcionasen por si solos, seguido de la rubia que se paró en la puerta antes de cerrarla y le dijo con un aire soñador y una voz muy suave y dulce "encantada de conocerte, Hermione Granger".

Sintió que esa chica tan misteriosa y rara, pues llevaba una rama en la mano como si fuese una espada o algo por el estilo, era la única que la entendía, que entendía que puede que fuesen amigos de la chica que había antes ahí, pero ya no era esa chica, no tenía recuerdos, ni de ella, ni de ellos, ni de ese lugar, casi prácticamente de nada. Así que de alguna forma le relajaron sus palabras, aunque le hubiese gustado saber también su nombre.

Volteó la cabeza hacia su madre y descubrió unos ojos tristes de los cuales caían unas lágrimas silenciosas. ¿Por qué lloraba? De ella si que se acordaba... su madre, ¿como olvidar a una madre? Era parecida a ella, solo que el cabello lo tenía más claro, y las facciones de la cara, estrecha, ovalada y puntiaguda, se le marcaban más. No sabía si era por la edad, o porque su padre tenía la cara redonda y sus facciones se veían suavizadas por ese motivo.

– Mamá, ¿por qué lloras? – su madre no pudo evitar sonreírle a pesar de las lágrimas.

– Me duele ver como trataste a tus amigos, tú los amas...

– Mamá, no son mis amigos, no los conozco, no recuerdo a esas personas, no recuerdo casi nada... ¿Dónde dijiste que estábamos?

– En Hogwarts Hermione... ¿No recuerdas la carta que te llegó del colegio a los once años cuando fuiste aceptada y descubriste qué eras?

– ¿Una carta? No... y... – no le gustaba como sonaba eso de "descubriste QUÉ eras" y le daba miedo preguntar, ¿A que se refería? – ¿Qué... qué soy?

– Una bruja – ella la miraba expectante. Al principio se sintió ofendida, pero después recordó la ramita que llevaba la chica rubia en las manos...

– ¿Magia? Pero la magia... no existe. – ¿la magia no formaba parte solo de los cuentos para niños? ¿O de las películas? Hermione no entendía nada y a la vez sentía una especie de emoción dentro de ella.

– Eso creíamos nosotros Hermione, hasta que llegó esa carta. Además no eres una simple bruja, eres la mejor bruja de todo el colegio, y no lo digo porque seas mi hija, lo digo porque siempre sacaste un extraordinario (equivalente a un excelente) en todas y cada una de tus materias desde el primer año que viniste... y ahora estás en sexto, solo te quedará una año más cuando este termine. – Hermione la miraba sorprendida y emocionada, con la boca abierta por escuchar que era la mejor estudiante del colegio, y también por el hecho de que llevaba seis años ahí, estudiando... magia.

– Mamá, si llevo aquí seis años, entonces, ¿esos eran mis amigos desde hace seis años? – preguntó ella algo triste por ellos, y un poco culpable por haberles hablado y gritado así, ella también podría intentar ser comprensiva, no sólo los demás con ella.

– Bueno, de Harry y Ron sí, Ginny es tu mejor amiga desde el año pasado que empezasteis a juntaros más en el colegio y no solo en vacaciones cuando ibas a pasarlas con su familia. Encontraste en ella una amistad y un apoyo femenino que no tenías, por eso vuestra relación se volvió más profunda y os volvisteis inseparables. Ella va un curso menos, igual que Luna, la chica rubia, ella pertenece a otra casa pero es amiga de Ginny, ella te la presentó.

– Vaya... ¿así que mis dos únicos mejores amigos durante cinco años han sido dos chicos? – dijo ella poniendo una mueca.

– Sí Hermione, y no es nada raro, los tres se adoran y han pasado muchas cosas juntos que los ha unido como si fueran hermanos.

– ¿Qué cosas?

Y así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, ella preguntaba y su madre respondía y le contaba todas las cosas que su hija le había contado en sus cartas y cada verano. Todo sobre como se conocieron, el troll de los lavabos, la piedra filosofal, Voldemort y los mortífagos, sus viajes en verano, el basilisco y la cámara secreta, el giratiempo de tercero, todo lo que sabía sobre Hogwarts, sobre la familia Weasley, sobre los profesores y materias, sobre el mundo de los magos en general, sobre los mundiales de Quidditch y el Torneo de los Tres Magos, sobre lo que sabía también de sus amigos... Horas y horas charlando, escuchando, imaginando todas esas cosas, riendo de algunas de las anécdotas contadas por ella misma a su madre cuando todavía no había perdido sus recuerdos... Pero a la vez triste.

– Pero mamá... – empezó Hermione con los ojos llorosos – yo no recuerdo nada de eso... sólo puedo imaginar todas esas cosas, pero como si fuesen una película y no mi vida... no se hacer hechizos, ni usar una varita, ni recuerdo ninguna de las clases, ni si quiera recuerdo a mis amigos...

– No te preocupes Hermione, algún día seguro que podrás ir recordando todas esas cosas. Estoy segura de que tus amigos te ayudarán en todo lo que necesites.

– Sí, por lo que me cuentas son buenos amigos... pero aún así no seré la misma persona que antes para ellos.

– Para ti no lo son, pero para ellos tú sigues siendo la misma, ellos no te dejarán sola. – pero en verdad eso es lo que le atormentaba. Estaba segura de que esas personas esperaban algo de ella, algo que sabía que no les iba a poder dar, ya que no era la misma chica que antes, no, no lo era.

Pasó tres días más en la enfermería por orden de la enfermera, la señora Pomfrey, tomando las pociones que ésta le daba para asegurarse de que su cráneo ya estaba curado y le pidió que tuviese cuidado ya que no podía golpearse la cabeza o podría abrirse de nuevo la fractura al ser tan reciente.

"Sus amigos" pasaron a verla cada día y respondían con calma y comprensión a todas sus preguntas, sobre la gente, los magos, las materias, los profesores... Y el domingo por la tarde la acompañaron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, y Ginny la acompañaba hasta el dormitorio que compartía con otras compañeras de su curso. También había conocido ya a Neville, un muchacho tímido y bastante despistado que le transmitía cierta ternura, al igual que Luna.

Había observado todos los pasillos, se había sorprendido de lo grande que era el castillo, se había asustado al ver también a los fantasmas que vagaban por él y los cuadros que se movían. También había observado con todo detalle la sala común de Gryffindor, adornada con los colores de su casa, y se le había acercado mucha gente a preguntarle por su estado y a presentarse, ya que el rumor de su amnesia había volado.

Ahora se encontraba delante del espejo del baño acomodando su corbata dorada y escarlata y secando su cabello. No le gustaba como le quedaba el uniforme y por eso había subido su falda, que ahora se fijaba a su cintura y caía hasta por encima de sus rodillas, y se había metido la camisa por dentro para acentuar su figura y dejando desabrochados los dos primeros botones. Los largos calcetines los estiró también para que quedasen bien cogidos un poco por encima de sus rodillas. Peinó sus rizos de manera que quedasen mejor definidos y una vez satisfecha con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, entró de nuevo en su cuarto para recoger su mochila, sus libros de encantamientos y pociones y su varita. Se colocó su capa encima pero sin cerrarla y su bufanda de Gryffindor en el cuello y salió del cuarto, bajando las escaleras hasta la sala común.

– Buenos días chicos – saludó a "sus amigos" que estaban esperándola para bajar al desayuno. Éstos giraron la cabeza y quedaron anonadados al ver a "la nueva Hermione".

– Vaya Hermione, estás... genial – dijo Harry. Ron seguía con la boca abierta observando como ella lucía su uniforme. – ¿Y Ginny?

– Pues... – ella dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras de sus dormitorios y vio una melena pelirroja. – Por ahí viene. – ellos se levantaron cuando Ginny llegó hasta ellos, a quienes saludó y después dio un tierno beso al moreno que era ahora su novio. – ¿Vamos?

Bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor y se quedó maravillada por lo grande que era, con sus cuatro mesas enormes repletas de estudiantes, una de cada casa, que desayunaban cogiendo fuerza para las clases del lunes. El techo debía de ser muy, muy alto, aunque realmente no lo sabía, ya que estaba encantado según le había dicho Ginny al entrar, y solo se veía un cielo azul grisáceo del que caían copos de nieve que no llegaban hasta ellos. Una gran cantidad de alumnos giraron su cabeza para observar a la castaña que había sufrido una fractura de cráneo en el partido de Quidditch del fin de semana anterior, y que a causa de este sufría amnesia. Pero no la observaban por eso, si no porque lucía su uniforme de una manera muy sexy y femenina, nada propio de ella.

Se sentaron en la mesa y fascinaba por la gran variedad de comida, cogió un tazón de gachas de avena y un vaso con zuño de calabaza y se puso a desayunar mientras sus amigos hablaban sobre la siguiente clase y Ginny se entristecía porque a ella le tocaba Historia de la Magia, una asignatura que odiaba porque según ellas, y el resto, era sumamente aburrida.

Al terminar, los cuatro se levantaron y se despidieron de Ginny en uno de los pasillos, separándose y yendo hacia el aula de Encantamientos. Entraron de los primeros. La clase no era muy grande, había dos espacios formados por cuatro filas de tres pupitres juntos cada una, separados por el pasillo del centro del aula. Se sentaron en la segunda fila, detrás de Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Los demás Gryffindors se fueron sentado detrás de ellos conforme iban llegando, y los Ravenclaws al otro lado de la clase. El último en llegar fue el profesor Flitwick.

La clase pasó rápido, Harry y Ron veían como Hermione ya no tomaba sus apuntes palabra por palabra, si no que usaba palabras y flechas a modo de esquema, lo justo y necesario para entenderlo, y la miraban extrañados. Ella se dio cuenta, y volvió a surgir eso que la atormentaba ¿qué esperaban? Ya no era la misma que antes, no podían mirarla de esa forma tan extraña como si estuviese enferma cada vez que decía o hacía algo que antes seguramente no. "_¡Que se acostumbren! Ellos ya no me conocen, ahora mismo soy como una persona diferente a la anterior, otra amiga, ¿no pueden verlo de esa manera?_".

Cuando la clase terminó se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, al aula de pociones que impartía Snape. Esa era una de las clases que compartían con Slytherin. Esta vez se sentaron en la tercera fila, porque Harry odiaba a Snape, contra más lejos, mejor. Los Slytherins se sorprendieron al no ver la mano de Hermione levantada ni una sola vez y cuando terminaron, Snape fue el primero en salir y ellos se levantaron encaminándose hacia la puerta a la hora del receso, todo el sector masculino quedó hipnotizado al verla pasar por el pasillo central.

– Vaya, vaya... ¿la sabelotodo ya no sabe nada? – Oyó decir Hermione a sus espaldas. Era una voz áspera y sexy a la vez, y arrogante, mucho. Ella no pudo evitar girar la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos adoptando una mirada asesina automáticamente, dijo:

– ¡Que te den, Malfoy!

Sucedieron varias cosas a la vez: Harry y Ron abrieron mucho la boca y los ojos sin comprender porque a la asquerosa serpiente Malfoy sí le reconocía. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos pensando por qué había dicho aquello, y quien era ese chico. Solo recordaba su cara y su voy ya que había reaccionado automáticamente a sus palabras, pero no sabía quien era, sólo que pertenecía a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy también abrió los ojos pensando lo mismo que el moreno y el pelirrojo.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! – Se disculpó ella, a lo que sus amigos abrieron aún más su boca y ojos, y Draco la miró con una ceja alzada, incrédulo.

– ¿Herm... Hermione? ¿Le estás pidiendo disculpas a Malfoy? – preguntó el pelirrojo que ahora tenía la cara tan colorada como su cabello.

– Por supuesto Ron, yo no le conozco de nada.

– Vaya Granger... Gracias por confirmarme algo que ya sabía – dijo mientras se formaba una media sonrisa en su rostro. Muy sexy a opinión de Hermione – Que soy inolvidable. – el resto de Slytherins se rieron de su ingeniosa broma.

Hermione medio sonrió ocultando así una carcajada y también alzó una ceja mientras Harry y Ron cogían un brazo de Hermione cada uno y la llevaban casi arrastras hasta el Gran Comedor, donde se reunieron con Ginny en la mesa. Los dos chicos le contaron lo que había pasado a Ginny que también se sorprendió por la respuesta automática de Hermione hacia Draco y después rió junto con Hermione por las ingeniosas palabras de éste.

– Es un imbécil, pero eso fue realmente ingenioso... – dijo la pelirroja cuando pudo parar a respirar, secándose las lágrimas causadas por tanta risa. Harry en cambio la miró con cara de enfadado y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Después de eso comieron en silencio, y la mente de Hermione le daba vueltas a algo. Draco Malfoy. Sí, un sexy rubio de Slytherin al que no conocía, ni sabía porque le caía mal a "sus amigos". Lo único que sabía es que no podía sacar la imagen del rubio de su cabeza, lo recordaba, como una fotografía, y esa imagen en su cabeza, sin saber por qué, le transmitía paz, tranquilidad. Todo lo contrario que sus amigos. Al acabar su comida se levantó de repente.

– Creo que... iré a la biblioteca, a ponerme al día. – y diciendo eso se fue dejando a "sus amigos" desconcertados y a la vez preocupados por ella.

Salió del comedor, pero no subió las escaleras hacia la biblioteca, si no que acomodó su bufanda, se abrochó la túnica de invierno y salió a los jardines del colegio. Necesitaba aire fresco, algo de tranquilidad, así que se dirigió hacia el lago alejándose del castillo. Caminaba a la orilla del lago viendo como el calamar gigante asomaba por la superfície en un punto lejano, absorbiendo los pocos rayos de sol que había en ese bonito día de invierno. Empezó a buscar un sitio donde sentarse y entonces le vio, un chico con el cabello rubio platino cayéndole por la frente desordenado, sentado y apoyado en el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Este cap es importante porque empezamos a saber como se siente Hermione y eso es clave para comprender el por qué de todo lo que pasa en la historia.**

**No sé si siempre actualizaré tan seguido como hoy xd quien sabe, cuando esté inspirada sí, ya que me hace mucha ilusión subir un nuevo capítulo como este.**

**Ya saben, espero sus reviews *-***

**Besos!**

_**Andhema**_


	3. Compañía inesperada

**_NOTA DE AUTORA:_**

1) **Gracias por todos los reviews! Al final del capítulo contestaré algunos.** Gracias también por todos los follows y favs *-*

2) Se me olvidó decir en el capítulo anterior que** los personajes, y todo lo demás, no me pertenecen, como todos saben pertenecen a nuestra querida Rowling.** Yo solo he modificado la historia e inventado escenas, conversaciones, etc.

3) Estos días no actualicé porque no tuve tiempo de escribir, tenía trabajos que hacer uu' pero aquí traigo el tercer capítulo! Y un poco más largo que el anterior para que no se me quejen :3

Espero que les guste! A leer se ha dicho ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Compañía inesperada**

Silenciosamente se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, a unos dos palmos. Se abrazó las rodillas y se quedó observándole. Paz. Sí, de nuevo sintió esa tranquilidad que no sentía con sus amigos. ¿Quizás era porque recordaba su cara? Quizás sí, porque se sentía como cuando ves algo conocido o miras a una persona que te recuerda a alguien y no sabes a quién. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que un pequeño suspiro escapó de su boca y él abrió los ojos de golpe girando la cabeza hacia ella. Dio un respingo y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?

– ¿No es obvio? Pues lo mismo que tú, descansar. Paseaba por el lago cuando te vi y quise sentarme aquí, parecía un buen sitio, y no me equivocaba.

– Sí, lo es, por algo este es MI sitio, y tu compañía no es de mi agrado. – diciendo esto se levantó con la intención de irse, pero ella le cogió de la muñeca y cuando él volteó la cara para mirarle, vio sus ojos suplicantes.

– Por favor, no te vayas... – no quería que se fuese, por primera vez desde que despertó se sentía bien, cómoda, libre, y algo le decía que no era sólo aquel lugar.

– Te he dicho que no eres de mi agrado – contestó él soltándose de su agarre y sacudiéndose la túnica por donde ella le había agarrado.

– Pero... yo ya no soy la Hermione Granger que tú conocías, no sé por qué te caía mal, o por qué te caen mal Harry y los Weasley, ni sé nada... Pero no me importa. Por favor, no te vayas, he estado aquí un buen rato y ni si quiera te diste cuenta, te prometo que no diré nada, será como si no estuviese. – él la miró fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos color caramelo que seguían mirándole suplicante, y sin saber por qué, sin decir nada volvió a sentarse donde estaba, y dejando escapar un gruñido molesto se volvió a reclinar en el árbol y a cerrar los ojos.

Draco tenía que reconocer que su mirada suplicante le dio lástima. Debía de ser duro despertarte un día en un lugar que no conocer con personas a tu alrededor que tampoco conoces y que dicen ser tus amigos. Si le pasase a él, solo querría estar solo y desearse de esas personas que le estuviesen agobiando todo el día. Buscaría algo de paz, y él también sabía que ese lugar era perfecto, estaba bastante alejado del castillo y de los jardines principales, siempre iba hasta allí y pasaba horas tumbado, durmiendo, leyendo, haciendo su tarea... o simplemente recostado con los ojos cerrados absorbiendo los pocos rayos de sol de invierno. Iba ahí siempre que quería escapar de sus amigos, siempre que necesitaba pensar, descansar, tranquilizarse o incluso llorar. Nunca antes vio a nadie en ese lugar, siempre que iba estaba sólo.

Así que por esa parte, entendía que Granger estuviese ahí al haber descubierto ese bonito lugar. Lo que no entendía era por qué le había pedido que no se fuese. ¿Qué tenía que ver él? Pero finalmente se quedó. Sí, es cierto que no era la misma persona que antes, hasta él había visto como aguantaba la risa esa misma tarde después de la clase de pociones. También había visto como lucía ahora su uniforme "_¿Y quién no?_". Ya no quedaba nada de esa recatada Granger, de esa sabelotodo insufrible, y había que reconocer que tenía muy buen cuerpo. Por eso acabó sentándose de nuevo a regañadientes, por todos esos motivos.

* * *

Así pasaron las horas hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Seguramente ya era casi la hora de la cena y tenía bastante hambre, así que abrió los ojos y vio que ella seguía a su lado, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y practicando movimientos de varita. Realmente había cumplido con su palabra, había sido como si no estuviese, no había hecho ni un ruido, ni se le había escapado ningún otro suspiro, nada. Se levantó y ella volteó a verlo.

– Es tarde – es lo único que él le dijo antes de irse caminando hacia el castillo. Hermione se levantó y estiró sus piernas adoloridas por no cambiar de postura durante horas antes de empezar también a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Entró al comedor y dio un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin donde él ya se encontraba comiendo mientras observaba como hablaban sus amigos. Se dirigió a su mesa, donde estaban sentados "sus amigos".

– ¡Herm!¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Ginny preocupada – fui a buscarte a la biblioteca y no estabas allí, tampoco en la sala común ni en tu dormitorio, ni te ha visto nadie por allí.

– Me apetecía estar sola Ginny. – Ésta se quedó mirándola un momento antes de seguir comiendo sin decir nada.

Cuando acabaron de cenar se fueron a la sala común. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, al lado de "sus amigos" y sacó un pergamino, su pluma y su tinta, junto a su libro de pociones y se puso a escribir su redacción para el miércoles. Tras una hora y media aún tenía dificultades para acabarla, así que decidió acabarla al día siguiente, recogió sus cosas, se despidió de "sus amigos" y se fue a su habitación.

Una vez en su habitación se puso el pijama y se tumbó en su cama, cubriéndose con las gruesas mantas de los colores de su casa, cerró las cortinas y se dispuso a intentar dormir. Pero no podía, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Con "sus amigos" no se sentía a gusto, además ellos la trataban como si estuviese gravemente enferma, como si fuese de cristal y se pudiese romper en cualquier momento, no le explicaban cosas como había hecho su madre, simplemente esperaban que un día recordase todo sin mas, y no iba a recordar así. Y para colmo, la única persona con la que se sentía bien no creía que ella fuese de su agrado. Pero intentaría por todos los medios que eso cambiase. Y con ese último pensamiento terminó durmiéndose.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, repitió el mismo ritual de la anterior, se duchó, se peinó, se vistió y acomodó su uniforme como a ella le gustaba, cogió los libros de las materias que tocaban el martes (transformaciones y herbología, y esa tarde tenía aritmancia pero ya cogería los libros después de comer) y bajó a desayunar sin esperar a "sus amigos.

Era muy temprano y el comedor aún estaba algo vacío. Se sentó en su mesa y cogió un par de tostadas y un chocolate caliente que tomó tranquilamente mientras observaba como entraba un rubio Slytherin seguido de una chica de tez pálida con el cabello largo y negro y unos preciosos ojos verdes, Parkinson, cogida de la mano de un chico alto de piel oscura, cabello negro y ojos castaños, Zabini. Hermione pensó que Parkinson era una de las chicas más hermosas del colegio y se extrañó que no estuviese Draco con ella en vez del moreno.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa más alejada a la suya, de espaldas a ella. La pareja conversaba alegremente y ella abrazaba a su novio, mientras que Draco comía en silencio y los iba mirando de reojo. Ahora llegaban "sus propios amigos" que se sentaban a su lado mirándola con reproche, seguramente por no haberles esperado para bajar. Pero no les dio tiempo a decir nada ya que ella ya había terminado, así que se levantó y les dijo a Harry y Ron que los vería en clase.

Salió del comedor, todavía quedaban veinte minutos para entrar en clase, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta, se sentó apoyada en la pared de enfrente y sacó su libro de transformaciones para repasar un poco lo que ya habían visto en clase y que ella por desgracia ya no recordaba. A los veinte minutos llegó la profesora McGonagall muy puntual y entró en clase la primera. Se sentó en la primera fila y continuó leyendo, hasta que toda la clase hubo entrado. La clase le pareció bastante interesante, una clase teórica sobre la transformación intermedia. De momento la que menos le gustaba era pociones.

Al salir de clase se dirigieron al invernadero a través de los jardines. Compartían esa clase con los Hufflepuffs, y Ernie MacMillan y Hannah Abbott trabajaron en la misma mesa que ellos. Como ya sabían lo de su amnesia se presentaron, a ella les cayó bien, en general todos los de Hufflepuff eran muy tranquilos y amables. Después de esa clase fueron a comer y al terminar Hermione anunció que tenía clase de aritmancia y tenía que pasar por su habitación para coger las cosas que necesitaba.

Cuando entró a clase se sorprendió de ver a gente de todas las casas, por lo visto a partir de sexto curso las materias optativas las cursaban en conjunto. Seguramente porque eran muy pocos, y quizás si fuesen solo dos casas no llegarías a ser ni cinco alumnos. De Gryffindor solo eran dos, ella y una chica de las que dormía en su cuarto que no conocía, de Hufflepuff Ernie y Hannah, con quienes se sentó, de Ravenclaw habían más, Chang, Padma Patil, Boot y Goldstein, la mayoría de los cuales solo sabía sus apellidos por las clases que habían compartido, y de Slytherin Draco y Nott.

Aritmancia resultó ser una materia bastante complicada, pero muy interesante en su opinión y entendió porque había escogido continuarla. Al salir de la clase se dirigió hacia el lugar en que había encontrado a Draco junto al lago la tarde anterior. Se dio cuenta de que el caminaba en la misma dirección a unos seis metros por delante. Vio como el se recostaba y cerraba los ojos, exactamente igual que ayer.

Se sentó a su lado y sacó sus cosas dispuesta a escribir la redacción de transformaciones que tenían para mañana mismo. No tuvo ningún problema en acabarla, explicando los motivos del uso de la transformación intermedia, los riesgos, el proceso, el conjuro y el movimiento de varita. En cambio la de pociones que sacó después para acabarla, aún le daba problemas. Al final desistió, y resignada la terminó de la mejor manera que pudo, sabiendo que no iba a sacar más de un aceptable. Guardó sus cosas, miró de nuevo a Draco que seguía igual, sin moverse y sin abrir los ojos, y se tumbó sobre la hierba helada.

* * *

Draco estaba recostado en el árbol, pensando que realmente no le molestaba la presencia de Granger, ella estaba siendo muy cuidadosa de no decir nada ni hacer nada que le enojase, eso le gustaba, hacia que se sintiese poderoso como siempre pasaba con el resto, siempre prudentes, siempre sin dirigirle la palabra a no ser que estén seguros de que él está receptivo en un momento puntual. Todos lo trataban así, excepto Pansy y Blaise, sus dos mejores amigos, sus hermanos.

Habían crecido entre familias acomodadas, con ideales medievales, anticuados y estúpidos, como el odio a los hijos de muggles, toda esa tontería de la sangre... le daba asco pensar que un día el también creía en eso por culpa de su padre, pero su madre le ayudó a ver como era el mundo realmente y a tener respeto. Y sus amigos creían lo mismo, Pansy de pequeña siempre iba pegada a él, pensando que quizás un día sus familias los comprometerían, pero ella también había madurado ya, se había enamorado de Blaise, quien también fue educado de la misma forma, y los tres ahora nos queremos como hermanos. Bueno, ellos entre los otros dos como algo más...

Pansy de pequeña era arrogante, creída, exageradamente presumida... la típica chica que todos usan porque la ven como un cuerpo sin cerebro. Pero ella era así por como la habían educado, en verdad es una chica dulce, cariñosa, sincera, clara y alegre. Y Blaise... Blaise de pequeño era creído, pero él aún lo seguía siendo "_como yo, para que nos vamos a engañar_". Pero él también había dejado de lado todas esas tonterías de la sangre, de la pureza, etc. Él siempre había sido más reservado, por eso hasta tercero no empezó a conocerlo mejor, y por eso no fueron mejores amigos hasta el curso pasado, cuando le pidió salir a Pansy porque estaba loco por ella. Cuando lo conoces, Blaise es un chico divertido, sincero y siempre intenta darte un buen consejo, pero no es tan claro como su novia.

Ellos dos estaban siempre pegados como por un hechizo mocomurciélago de esos que lanzaba la Weasley, ya llevaban medio año juntos y aún no se habían cansado el uno del otro... "_¡que agobio!_" por eso él no solía participar en sus conversaciones y por eso cada tarde se escondía en ese lugar, para darles privacidad y descansar también un poco de ellos. Tanto amor y tanta dulzura durante todo el día y todos los días... le empalagaba.

Y ahí estaba, abriendo los ojos de vez en cuando viendo como Granger peleaba con su redacción de pociones. Era la primera vez que veía como Granger no sabía hacer algo o le costaba, así que debería grabar esa imagen en su cabeza porque posiblemente no volvería a pasar jamás algo así... o quien sabe, ella ya no es la misma que antes, ni si quiera alza la mano para contestar las preguntas del profesor. Mala suerte, se le borró de su disco duro todos los libros memorizados de primero a séptimo curso, y todos aquellos extras de la biblioteca.

Vio como ella guardaba todas sus cosas al terminar y se tumbaba en la hierba. Había cerrado de nuevo los ojos al ver que ella volteaba para observarle y los volvió a abrir viendo como ahora era ella quien los mantenía cerrados. Sacó sus cosas y se puso ha hacer su tarea. Así estuvieron toda la tarde de nuevo hasta la hora de la cena, pero esta vez al levantarse y dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor no dijo nada.

Se sentó junto a Pansy y se puso a comer mientras escuchaba la conversación de ésta con Blaise. Los alumnos de sexto tenían permitido ir a Hogsmeade los sábados si querían y hablaban sobre ello.

– ¿Podemos pasar por La Casa de Las Plumas antes de ir a las Tres Escobas? Tengo que comprar tinta que la del año pasado ya se me está acabando. – decía la pelinegra.

– Está bien, Draco, ¿vendrás con nosotros? – él levantó la cabeza de su plato para contestar.

– No, gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí.

– Draco últimamente pasas muchas horas sólo – dijo Pansy frunciendo el ceño. – Que estemos juntos no significa que todo ya no sea como antes, lo sabes ¿no? – y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

– Lo sé Pans, pero sabes que también me agrada la soledad, siempre fuimos buenos amigos – dijo él mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella rió junto a su novio y después abrazó a Draco cariñosamente.

– Está bien, como quieras.

* * *

Así transcurrió el resto de la semana, cada tarde Draco y Hermione se encontraban en el lugar junto al lago y silenciosamente hacían sus tareas y descansaban. Pero el sábado fue diferente, muchos alumnos de sexto habían ido a Hogsmeade aprovechando ese primer fin de semana para comprar las cosas que les faltaban para comenzar el año, pero ellos no, ya estaban allí por la mañana y Hermione pensó que sería un largo día, pues pasaban las horas sin decir nada y se aburría, pero aún así no dejaba de ir allí porque se sentía mejor que en cualquier otro sitio.

Llevaban un par de horas igual que siempre y ella se encontraba tumbada mirando como pasaban las nubes. Hermione empezó a pensar que realmente quería conocer a Draco, a Draco, no Malfoy, a ese chico que conocían sus amigos Slytherins, y no al que le caía mal el resto del castillo. Le parecía una persona interesante, sobretodo por las largas horas que pasaba ahí, que a saber desde cuando iba allí solo, a pensar, a leer, a descansar tranquilamente.

– Draco, ¿cuales son tus materias favoritas? – él se quedó paralizado, por dos cosas, la primera: le había llamado por su nombre. Claro, ella no conocía al engreído y arrogante Malfoy que llevaba peleando con Potter desde primero. Se le hacía raro escucharle a ella decir su nombre, solo Pans, Blaise y Theo le llamaban así, pero también le resultaba agradable, su apellido siempre sonaba brusco y como despectivo en sus labios, pero su nombre sonaba dulce. Y la segunda: ¿A qué venía la pregunta? Si ella hubiese hablado antes, se habría esperado cualquier cosa. Menos eso.

– ¿Perdona? – abrió los ojos y volteó su cabeza hacia ella para mirarla.

– ¿Cuáles son tus materias favoritas? – ella la miraba normal, como alguien a quien acabas de conocer y te pregunta sobre tu vida sin mas.

– Eh... ¿a qué viene la pregunta Granger? Dijiste que no ibas a molestar. – le contestó el bruscamente. Ella bajó la mirada pensativa. Parecía que buscaba como explicar el motivo por el cual le había preguntado eso.

– Bueno... ya que pasamos las tardes aquí juntos, al menos podríamos charlar, así no es tan aburrido.

– Si te aburres vete a jugar con tus amiguitos Granger, yo llevo viniendo aquí sólo tres años y nunca me he aburrido, ¿qué iba a hacer, hablar solo? – le preguntó con voz burlona levantando la ceja.

– Bueno, esa es la cuestión, antes venías sólo, pero ahora estoy yo aquí, así que... podríamos charlar, así que, ¿Cuáles son tus materias favoritas?

– Eh... pociones, runas antiguas y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

– Ajá, Draco, ¿no sabes charlar? – dijo ella levantando la ceja exactamente igual a como él lo hacía y se sorprendió – ahora tendrías que decir ¿y las tuyas? – le explicó como si fuese un niño pequeño que no entiende como sumar dos más dos. Y sin previo aviso y sorprendiéndose a si mismo, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. "_Vaya, la nueva Granger es astuta e ingeniosa, ¿quién lo iba a decir?_"

– Eso fue gracioso, Granger, hay que reconocerlo, pero no vuelvas a hablarme como si fuese un niño. – Ella rió – está bien... ¿y las tuyas?

– Transformaciones, aritmancia y runas antiguas – y le sonrió pensando que coincidían en una de sus materias favoritas. – ¿Y la que más odias?

– Herbología, ¿tú?

– Pociones – y hizo una mueca recordando su redacción. Él rió al pensar que una de sus favoritas era la que ella más odiaba.

– ¿Pociones? Pues a mi me resulta la más interesante y la más entretenida también. Sobretodo la parte de las diferentes clases de Filtros, y también elaborar los antídotos. – ¿Necesitas ayuda, Granger? – preguntó el burlonamente mientras levantaba la ceja y se formaba una media sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa que ella veía muy, muy sexy.

– Pues la verdad, eso estaría muy bien, puesto que no sé ni como empezar la redacción para el lunes sobre la poción Reabastecedora. – él abrió un poco los ojos y la boca sorprendido. "_¿Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta, la sabelotodo comelibros, pidiéndole ayuda a él, el arrogante Draco Malfoy, el odiado por sus amigos, el Principe de Slytherin? Vaya, eso SÍ que debo grabarlo en mi memoria..._"

– Eh... bien, entonces saca tus cosas y te ayudo. – ella lo miró con alegría y agradecimiento, sacó sus cosas rápidamente y se acercó más a él para que fuese ayudándola.

Pasaron así el resto de la tarde, haciendo sus tareas, la de Aritmancia para el martes que iban comentando, que no era una de las favoritas de Draco pero se le daba muy bien, y Hermione pensó que seguro que era tan buen alumno como ella antes de su accidente, y después ayudó a Draco con la redacción de Herbología, que al final accedió a regañadientes. También hicieron Hermione la de encantamientos, y él la de transformaciones, ya que el lunes a primera hora tenían materias distintas.

* * *

Hermione se dio cuenta de que a él también le gustaba hablar sobre las materias, las tareas, sobre libros... y él parecía estar cómodo hablando con ella sobre todo eso y haciendo comentarios ingeniosos de vez en cuando y riendo juntos. Para ella no fue extraño, ya que no le conocía ni sabía que relación tenía antes con él, solo sabía que no era buena por como el le había hablado con anterioridad, y porque siempre la nombraba por su apellido.

Para él si fue extraño, estando ahí con ella no, pero cuando esa noche se acostó en su cama y pensó en el día que habían pasado, se sorprendió al saber que había estado cómodo con ella, ayudándola y ella ayudándole a él (aún habiéndose quejado). Además se sentía bien escuchando como reía, igual que le pasaba con Pans porque le alegraba verla feliz y odiaba verla llorar. Pero aún así no podía evitar llamarla Granger, demasiados años acostumbrándose como para cambiar eso de un día para otro.

También le agradaba saber que como ella ya no era la misma que antes, no le molestaba mostrarse un poco tal cual es, dejándole saber a ella que también es un buen estudiante y que comparten el mismo hobby por la lectura. Eso le agradaba, porque era la primera persona con quien podría hablar de libros, de las tareas, de los exámenes... puesto que sus amigos odiaban leer y odiaban los exámenes, y no cursaban las mismas materias optativas.

Esa noche los dos se durmieron pensando en todo lo vivido ese sábado, sin saber, que se había formado un vínculo irrompible entre ellos.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews a

**LucindaCipriano**, **LightMalfoy**,** AvvamMalfoy**, **Joie Carlton**,

**nagini27**,** Style-Shinigami**, **PrincesLynx**,** AraMalfoyG**,

**Ishiro Shizuka**, **phoenix1993**, **Josephine**, **miriam** y **Tory**.

Ahora contesto algunos:

**AvvamMalfoy** – Me pareció interesante tu comentario, y gracias por expresar tus dudas que me hicieron pensar que es cierto, tendré que contestar a todo eso, pero no ahora, tus dudas se irán resolviendo a medida que pase la historia :P Solo contestaré un par de cosas que no las resolveré en la historia: no, no recuerda a su padre, solo a su madre, pero tampoco la recuerda, mas bien la RECONOCE, igual que reconoce a Draco pero tampoco sabe quien es, ella reconoce a su madre y por eso cuando despierta pregunta "¿mamá?" algo le dice que esa mujer es su madre. Ella lo que a perdido son recuerdos, y si tu olvidas como conociste a una persona y todo lo que pasaste con ella, no sabrás quien es, por eso no reconoce a sus amigos xd bueno ahí lo dejo, gracias por tu review y por leerme! :D

**Style-Shinigami **– jajajajajja realmente me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario xd supongo que sí, lo pensaría, pero solo si recordase algo jaja

**AraMalfoyG **– jajjaj vaya gracias por lo del comentario :3 me alegro que te guste la historia! :)

**Espero que este cap también les haya gustado :3**

**Besos!**

_**Andhema**_


	4. Rumores

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

1) **Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior!** Abajo contestaré. Gracias también por los favs :D También **RECOMIENDO leer las respuestas largas a algunos reviews** ya que algunas **contienen información aclaratoria** sobre el fic que no saldrá en la historia, por si tienen dudas. Si tienen dudas que no respondo pregunten!

2) Los personajes no me pertenecen, **pertenecen a Rowling,** solo me pertenece la historia.

3) Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, como dije soy española, el curso acaba en 1 mes y poco y estoy muy liada x_X y además estoy enfermita uu'

Espero que les guste este nuevo cap!

* * *

Era domingo y no hacía tan buen día como los anteriores, el cielo estaba blanco, de un blanco brillante que anunciaba que pronto nevaría. Hermione se puso un jean ajustado, una camiseta normal de manga larga y un jersey encima. Bajó a desayunar con Ginny y allí se encontraron con Luna, que se sentó junto a ellas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Hermione se sentó de cara al resto de las mesas y pudo distinguir esa melena rubio platino en la de Slytherin. Después de un rato llegaron Harry y Ron, el último adormilado todavía. Vio como el Slytherin se levantaba de la mesa y salía con sus amigos. Seguramente hoy no iría junto al lago, no era un buen día. Así que cuando terminaron se despidieron de Luna y subieron los cuatro a la sala común.

– Herm, últimamente nunca estás con nosotros, solo te vemos en clase – le dijo el pelinegro. – ¿Te pasa algo con nosotros? ¿Hemos dicho o hecho algo que te moleste?

– Yo... Harry, lo siento, pero ya no soy la amiga que teníais antes, soy una persona distinta, y cuando estoy con vosotros me siento de alguna manera obligada a intentar ser como antes, pero no puedo, porque no sé cómo era. Eso hace que me sienta incómoda, y por eso suelo irme a otro lugar. – no concretó "el lugar" ni con quien pasaba allí las horas, sabía que a ellos les caía mal Draco y no sabía como reaccionarían. – Lo siento chicos, pero tendréis que asimilar de una vez que ya no soy la Hermione de antes. – Dicho esto se levantó viendo las caras apenadas de "sus amigos" y subió a su cuarto, pero la pelirroja la siguió.

Se sentó en su cama y suspiró mirando a la que antes era su amiga. Ella se sentó a su lado y cogió su mano.

– Herm, hecho de menos a mi mejor amiga – y levantó la mano evitando que la otra hablara cuando abrió la boca para contestar – Sé que no eres la misma que antes, ahora lo comprendo y no dejo de pensar en como debes de sentirte, pero, Hermione Granger, quiero conocerte, sí, y que me conozcas, y que seamos mejores amigas, que me cuentes lo que sientes a cada momento, que me expliques tus cosas, que confíes en mi. – Hermione la miró agradecida y le sonrió.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana hablando de sus cosas, Ginny le contaba anécdotas, le habló de su familia, de la madriguera, de su relación con Harry, de los consejos que ella misma le había dado para conseguir llamar la atención del pelinegro, le habló de Luna, y hablaron de ropa, de su nueva forma de lucir el uniforme que a la pelirroja le encantaba, y planearon un día de compras en Hogsmeade para renovar su armario para la próxima salida de Ginny, ya que ella estaba en quinto curso y no se le permitía ir todos los sábados. Bajaron juntas a comer mientras seguían hablando y riendo, Luna se les unió y después fueron a la biblioteca ya que Luna y Ginny aún no habían acabado sus tareas para el lunes y Hermione las ayudaba en lo que podía, buscando en los libros, dictándoles y explicándoles.

No le había contado a Ginny nada del rubio y del lugar en el que se encontraban junto al lago, y tampoco había visto al rubio en todo el día, solo en las horas de las comidas. Estaba agradecida con Ginny, ahora se sentía muy cómoda con ella y entendía porque ésta era antes su mejor amiga. Era una chica alegre, bromista, divertida, muy alocada, era femenina, sincera, clara, buena consejera, cariñosa... Era una amiga increíble, y se alegraba de tenerla, al igual que Luna, que desde el día en que despertó en la enfermería le había caído muy bien.

Al día siguiente bajó a desayunar con Ginny y después se juntó con Harry y Ron para ir a clase de encantamientos. A segunda hora tocaba pociones con los Slytherin, cuando entró en clase le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al rubio que no respondió. La verdad es que no le sorprendió, seguramente el rubio no la hablaría ni le miraría en público ni nada. Los demás se extrañarían demasiado y pedirían explicaciones, y es cierto que ella tampoco quería eso, no todavía.

Esa tarde tampoco fue al lago, estaba nevando y no tenía ningunas ganas de salir a pasar frío. Se quedó con Ginny toda la tarde en la sala común y también viendo a Harry y Ron como peleaban con su redacción de transformaciones, con la que al final les ayudó Hermione apiadándose de ellos. Para ellos por un momento fue como volver a los viejos tiempos, con ella corrigiéndoles las tareas y explicándoles que habían hecho mal y ellos aun así sin entender nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Draco se encontraba recostado en el árbol de siempre junto al lago. Normalmente los días que nevaba se quedaba con Pans y Blaise encerrados en la sala común, pero había ido hasta allí pensando que quizás Granger también iría. En realidad había sido una tontería, por un lado no pensaba que fuese a ir nevando pero por otro tenía una pequeña esperanza de que apareciese. Pero no fue así.

Había ido a "esperarla" porque con ella se sentía cómodo, se sentía él mismo, igual con sus amigos, solo que ahora con ellos tenía que aguantar también sus ñoñerías y arrumacos. Con ella se sentía libre, libre de usar esa máscara de chico engreído, arrogante, maleducado y altanero. Tenía que reconocer que le caía bien esa Granger, además estaba sacando partido a su cuerpo, y él sabía que todos se habían dado cuenta pues oía comentarios y veía las miradas que le echaban en clases, en los pasillos y el Gran Comedor.

Esa misma mañana, en clase de pociones, ella le había sonreído al entrar, pero no le respondió. ¿Por qué? El había crecido con todos esos ideales estúpidos y tenía que seguir fingiendo que creía en esas cosas, como en la pureza de la sangre. Le habría encantado poder responderle esa sonrisa, sentarse a su lado en clase sin que nadie los mirase como si se hubiesen vuelto locos y pasar el día junto a ella por el colegio.

Se maldecía por ser Draco Malfoy, ¿por qué no podría haber nacido él en una familia normal, de las que temen al Señor Tenebroso y adoran a Albus Dumbledore? Quizás hubiese ido a Gryffindor y podría haber sido amigo de Granger desde primero... Habría sido realmente maravilloso, poder ser el mismo y que su madre y su padre estuviesen orgullosos siempre de él, podría haber vivido sin miedo, siendo amigo de el que quisiese sin importar la sangre y sin importar que dijesen sus padres... Pero era un Malfoy, y por eso tenía que encontrarse con Granger ahí, junto al lago, escondiéndose del resto.

Cuando empezó a notar que se estaba congelando, se levantó y se dirigió al castillo mientras frotaba sus manos cubiertas por los guantes de piel de dragón. Estaba más blanco de lo normal por el frío, así que decidió ir antes de la cena al baño de prefectos para entrar en calor.

* * *

Después de terminar las tareas, Hermione y Ginny hablaban emocionadas de su salida de compras que podrían hacer en dos semanas. Mientras tanto Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico y cuando Harry perdió por quinta vez se levantaron y se fueron los cuatro al Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena.

Hermione se sentó de cara a la mesa de Slytherin, pero cuando el rubio entró en el Gran comedor, que por cierto llevaba el pelo mojado y le caía sobre la frente de una forma extremadamente sexy, no le dirigió ni una mirada y se sentó de espaldas a ella. Eso le hizo sentir algo mal, llevaban dos días sin verse, quizás él se había pensado mejor el las cosas y ya no quería relacionarse con ella, o quizás eran solo imaginaciones suyas...

Mañana, estuviese lloviendo, nevando o pasando un tornado iría al lago para encontrarse con él y así ver si él seguía igual con ella o no.

El martes por la mañana tenían transformaciones con Ravenclaw y herbología con Hufflepuff. Después de la comida tenía aritmancia, allí vería a Draco pero no podría hablar con él y sentía que no podría esperar hasta el final de la clase, así que al salir de Herbología, pasó por el comedor a coger un par de piezas de fruta y se marchó sin dar explicaciones hacia el lago. Cuando llegó allí él no estaba. Quizás tendría que esperar a ver si él se pasaba por ahí después de comer.

Después de terminar la fruta se sentó abrazándose las rodillas y cerró los ojos sintiendo la fría brisa golpear suavemente su cara. No hacía un buen día, pero tampoco malo.

– Ayer no viniste – Hermione pegó un brinco y se giro rápidamente para mirarlo. Él no sonreía, estaba serio.

– Me has asustado – él frunció el ceño, y ella intuyó que era por no "responder" a "su pregunta" – No, no vine, nevaba... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me echabas de menos? – y sonrió de medio lado levantando una ceja tal como hacía él. Draco soltó una carcajada por la respuesta y por la cara de ella imitándole.

– Digamos que... por tu culpa ahora me siento triste si estoy solo aquí. – se sentó a su lado mientras decía aquello y ella le sonrió tiernamente.

– Entonces... ¿somos amigos? – él volvió a soltar una carcajada.

– Claro Granger – y le guiñó un ojo mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano – vamos, tenemos que ir a clase de aritmancia.

Realmente se sorprendió de que él le tendiese la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, era la primera vez que lo hacía, además, caminaba a su lado y no por delante para que nadie los viese entrando juntos al colegio.

* * *

Caminaban hacia clase de aritmancia. Le había tendido la mano a Granger porque realmente le apetecía hacerlo, y le gustó como Hermione se refería a ellos como amigos. Sí, él quería ser su amigo, realmente se sentía bien con ella, y se reían juntos. Sí, a la mierda seguir fingiendo que apoyaba todas esas creencias que tenía su padre, no quería acabar como su madre, fingiendo toda la vida y privándose de la felicidad.

Por eso no le importó como los miraban algunos alumnos al ir caminando uno al lado del otro hacia el aula, no le importaron esas muecas de asco de algunas serpientes ni las de asombro de algunos leones. Por suerte no se cruzaron con Potter y Weasley, ni con sus propios amigos. Al llegar al aula Theo se acercó a saludarnos.

Theo era un buen chico, no tenía esos prejuicios que tenian la mayoría de los de Slytherin, realmente nadie entendía porque estaba en esta casa y no en Ravenclaw. Es un chico inteligente, le gusta leer, saca muy buenas notas, es tímido, suele ir solo... por eso no me sorprendió que no nos mirase con cara de asco al acercarse.

– Hola Draco – sonrió y giró su cabeza hacia Granger – Granger, ¿no? – ella le sonrió.

– Hermione.

– Hola Theo, ¿te importa que Granger se siente con nosotros? – ella me miró sorprendida pero a la vez sonriendo, quizás ella tampoco quería ocultar nuestra amistad, ahora que era otra persona, quizás no le importaba lo que dijesen o pensasen los idiotas de sus amigos.

– No, claro que no me importa.

Los cinco minutos restantes solo miraba como hablaban esos dos "nuevos amigos" sobre libros, sobre la clase de aritmancia que habría hoy... y así continuaron toda la hora. Realmente no llegaría a comprender nunca como hablaban tanto y a la vez atendían y cogían todos los apuntes. Yo los observaba divertido con la situación y realmente feliz de estar sentado con ella en clase.

Cuando salimos de clase Theo se despidió y se fue a la biblioteca y nosotros nos sentamos en un banco de uno de los pasillos cercanos al aula de la que acabábamos de salir.

– ¿Qué tal con... tus amigos? – ellas le miró sonriendo, se sentía bien de poder estar así con Draco y le gustaba saber que él se preocupaba por sus cosas.

– Bueno... volví a dejar a Harry y Ron en su sitio, la verdad es que no me siento cómoda con ellos, pero hablé con Ginny y ella por fin me entiende, volvemos a ser amigas, y entiendo porque era mi mejor amiga, es estupenda.

– Sí... esa Weasley tiene carácter, y es bastante graciosa. – ella le sonrió encantada de que "no le callese tan mal" su mejor amiga.

– Bueno, hablando de Ginny... – miró en dirección en la que ella miraba y vio a la pelirroja acercándose a ellos con la mirada confusa, como intentando comprender algo.

– Vaya, bueno, os dejaré solas mejor... – puso cara d terror tragando saliva de forma cómica y ella se rió – ¿nos vemos mañana Granger?

– Claro Draco, hasta mañana – y le sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar a sus amigos, a ver donde demonios se habían metido ahora.

* * *

– ¡Herm! – Ginny se sento a mi lado con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos – ¿así que es cierto lo que dicen? – "_vaya que rápido corren los rumores y chismes en Hogwarts..._"

– ¿Y que dicen?

– ¡Pues que estabas con Draco Malfoy!

– ¿Y por qué preguntas si es cierto si tu misma nos viste? – ella frunció el ceño pensativa y se echó a reír.

– Vaya pues también es verdad... ¿Y qué hacías con él?

– Bueno... somos amigos. – y la miró esperando alguna mala reacción, pero no fue así.

– ¿Y por que eso no me lo contaste? – Vio la cara que ponía – Ah, claro, pensaste que soy como mi hermano, ¿no?

– Bueno... en realidad no porque no se como reaccionaría él, es solo eso, que no sabía como reaccionaríais.

– Mira Herm, eres una chica nueva y has conocido al rubio más sexy del colegio – se puso colorada sin poder evitarlo – y le has caído bien tal y como eres ahora, lo has conocido sin prejuicios, esos que tenías por culpa de Harry y mi hermano, y si realmente quieres ser su amiga, lo tendrán que aceptar. Además se nota que él no es contigo como antes, porque he visto como te hacía reír – y le miró con una sonrisa pícara y levantando una ceja.

– ¡Ginny! Solo somos amigos.

– Está bien, está bien... ¡pero no puedes negarme que es muy sexy! – Hermione creyó que le enrojecía hasta el cabello.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron hablando de su rubio amigo, de cómo se habían conocido, de las tardes que habían pasado allí hasta que hablaron, de todo lo que había pasado hoy, de cómo se sentía a su lado, de cómo era él con ella, de lo que le dijo sobre ella, también le habló de Theo, etc. A la hora de la cena se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron junto a Harry y Ron. Tenían una cara extraña, ¿habrían oído los rumores?

– Hermione...

– Dime, Harry. – ya lo veía venir... hasta Ginny que le miraba preocupada.

– Bueno... hay ciertos rumores que corren por el colegio...

– ¿Sobre mí? – le miró intentando hacerse la sorprendida como si no tuviese ni idea de lo que le hablaba.

– Bueno, sí...

– Ya... ¿Y que dicen esos rumores, Harry?

– Que andas por ahí con Malfoy. – Respondió Ron. Intentó poner cara de alivió.

– Ah es eso, me estabais asustando chicos – les sonrió, y ellos hicieron una mueca con la cara como si no creyesen lo que oían. Ginny por otro lado se tapaba la boca con una mano e intentaba no reírse.

– ¿¡Es cierto!? – Ron se puso totalmente rojo. La verdad se esperaba algo así, o peor...

– Bueno, sí, ¿Qué problema hay? – les miró intentando parecer sorprendida porque hubiese algún problema por ser amiga del rubio.

– ¿¡Cómo!?

– No chilles Ron... – y miró alrededor viendo como la mayoría ya dirigían sus miradas hacia ellos, incluido cierto rubio que le lanzó una mirada de complicidad, como si el estuviese esperando a pasar por lo mismo con sus amigos. Ron también miró alrededor y bajó la voz.

– ¿Cómo que si hay algún problema? Es Malfoy, una maldita serpiente, nuestro enemigo, un engreído, un idiota que se cree mejor y superior a los demás, el imbécil que siempre te insultaba, al que tú misma le pegaste con tu puño en toda la cara en tercero – "_vaya, eso no lo sabía..._" – un futuro asqueroso mortíf...

– ¡BASTA! – gritó ella golpeando la mesa con fuerza con la mano abierta. Esta vez si que miraron todos hacia ellos, sin excepciones, pero ella no podía apartar su cara del estúpido de "su amigo" pelirrojo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar eso? Draco jamás sería un mortífago, ella lo sabía porque le conocía de verdad, y no como Ron. Él se puso rojo de furia al ver como ella le había gritado y como los observaba todo el mundo, se sentía humillado por ella, pero no sabía si le molestaba más eso, o el hecho de que estaba defendiendo a la serpiente.

Se levantó de la mesa sin haber terminado de cenar y se fue de allí sin mirar a nadie. Ginny se levantó de la mesa y la siguió corriendo detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron a su habitación Ginny le dijo que no hiciese caso de su hermano, que él no conocía al rubio como lo había conocido ella. Hermione le abrazó agradecida por su apoyo y Ginny salió de su habitación para dejarla descansar.

* * *

Estaba en la sala común con Pans y Blaise. El numerito de la cena había sido incríble, ver como Hermione humillaba al idiota de Weasley... "_¿Desde cuando era «Hermione»?_" Bueno, Hermione sonaba bien en su cabeza... aunque no tan bien como sonaba su nombre cuando ella lo pronunciaba. "_Vaya, me estoy volviendo demasiado romántico... ¡y solo somos amigos!_".

Estaba seguro de que la discusión era por él, por lo rápido que había corrido el rumor de que le habían visto con la leona por los pasillos. Y después de ver como la pelirroja salía corriendo detrás de ella, intuía que ella le apoyaba... Le empezaba a caer bien la pequeña Weasley.

Pero por las caras que tenían Pans y Blaise mientras iban hacia la sala común, se encontraba a la espera de sus preguntas, reproches y malas miradas. Por suerte tuvieron la decencia de esperar a que la sala quedase vacía.

– Draco... – miré a mi amiga sin expresión alguna en la cara – ¿es cierto que hoy estabas con Granger? – "_¿ya no es "sangre sucia"? Bueno, realmente ellos están en la misma situción que yo con todo eso de la sangre... solo mantenemos las apariencias..._".

– Sí, y no os molestéis en darme un sermón, somos amigos, me cae bien, es divertida, inteligente...

– Draco, no íbamos a decir nada malo – le interrumpió Blaise – sabes que no somos como nuestros padres, solo queremos saber como fue, ya que últimamente parece que nos has dejado colgados por ella... pero se te ve feliz tío. – le sorprendieron esas palabras de su amigo y sonrió.

– Bueno, con ella me siento cómodo, puedo ser yo mismo, como con vosotros, solo que vosotros ahora estáis juntos y entiendo que a veces necesitéis intimidad, por eso siempre iba a un lugar sólo, y ahí conocí a Hermione... – "_Lo dije, dije su nombre sin darme cuenta... pero... vaya, mis amigos no han puesto mala cara_".

El resto de la noche estuvo explicándoles como había conocido a Hermione y todo lo que había pasado, hasta hoy y como ella había conocido también a Theo. Le resultaba agradable poder hablarles de ella a sus amigos, por fin sin esconderse, y esa noche se fue a dormir pensando en ella y pensando en que a partir de ese día podría ir con ella a dónde quisiesen sin importar lo que dijese el resto, porque solo importaba las opiniones de sus verdaderos amigos, que por suerte, les apoyaban porque les gustaba verles felices como estaban después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews a

**AraMalfoyG**, **phoenix1993**, **PrincesLynx**

**Cleoru Misumi**, **Joie Carlton**,** sailor mercuri o neptune **

**gaaby**, **SALESIA** y** nathy.**

**SALESIA** – Contestaré tus dudas que son importantes. Hermione no se acuerda de nadie, ni de su madre, ella solo "reconoce" cosas, sensaciones, voces...(sí, como la de nuestro querido Draquito). De su padre tampoco se acuerda, además ni si quiera lo vió, solo estaba ahí su madre. Y lo de Voldy, en esta historia desde que regresó en 4to cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no se sabe nada de él, se supone que anda buscando nuevos aliados, etc. Pero no tendrá importancia en esta historia, ya que como puse es un romance, no un drama, además leí tantos fics con el drama de q el tiene q ser mortífago se separan etc etc que me cansé de eso y quería escribir algo así, diferente.

**Espero que este cap también les haya gustado :3**

**Besos!**

**_Andhema_**


End file.
